The Legend Of Zelda: Bound to Darkness
by rlye
Summary: El Héroe del Tiempo ha muerto. Hyrule no está en tinieblas, pero sí su corazón. Zelda se despide de Link, sin saber que él deberá comenzar un nuevo viaje en medio de la oscuridad, una oscuridad que es más destructiva que el poder de Ganon. L/Z
1. Prólogo: El héroe caído

**Hola a todos y todas ^_^ mi nombre es rlye y esta es la primera historia que subo en esta página. Tengo otra historia original en la hermana de fanficion (fictionpress XD si quieren me buscan, tengo el mismo seudónimo) pero es mi primer fanfic!. **

**¡Ojalá que les agrade!**

* * *

Zelda no pudo hacer nada. La Espada Maestra había caído a unos metros de ella, pero la barrera de fuego que los separaba le impidió poder devolvérsela al Héroe del Tiempo. No, aún sin eso, no hubiese tenido tiempo para reaccionar.

Ganon había blandido sus dos espadas, y sin demoras lanzó el ataque que provocó las heridas mortales que se cruzaron sobre el pecho de Link, quien no logró defenderse ni contraatacar.

El golpe había sido certero y veloz, y en cuestión de segundos, el rubio se desplomó en el suelo. Una sombra carmín desdibujó las piedras sobre las que el cuerpo del muchacho de dorados cabellos exhalaba su último aliento.

Navi tampoco pudo hacer nada, ni el resto de hadas que llevaba guardadas en sus botellas de cristal y que ahora volaban a su alrededor confundidas tratando de hacerlo regresar a la vida. Ni si quiera las pócimas que se desperdigaban, mezclándose en aquel lago de sangre que se había formado por debajo suyo surtían efecto ahora.

El Héroe del Tiempo estaba muerto, y aquella era una realidad irrevocable.

Las manos de la princesa temblaron, mientras retrocedía unos pasos, al mismo tiempo que la barrera mágica desaparecía.

Ganon avanzó hacia ella, en medio de fuertes carcajadas que llenaban todos los espacios. Tal vez no había ganado como Ganondorf, pero el poder de la Trifuerza lo acompañaba, y ahora era más poderoso. El hecho de haber acabado con el supuesto Héroe del Tiempo era la prueba irrevocable de ello. Lo único que le restaba era apartar de su camino a la princesa Zelda y recuperar las otras dos partes de ese poder dorado que solamente le pertenecía a él.

Zelda cerró sus ojos, invocando el poder de los Sabios desde su interior.

¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

Antes de esa batalla, antes de que Link se encontrara con ese terrible destino.

Link era el dueño de la Trifuerza del Valor, pero eso no justificaba que todo ese tiempo lo único que hiciera fuese poner a peligrar la vida del muchacho. Sí, siempre lo había querido proteger como Sheik, siempre había permanecido a su lado, pero... en esos momentos se daba cuenta que siempre pudo hacer algo más para protegerlo.

Los Sabios acudieron a su llamado, rodeándola como esferas de luz que resplandecían en diferentes colores.

Zelda tomó la Espada Maestra desde la empuñadura, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, y mientras que los Sabios se encargaban de distraer a Ganon volando a su alrededor, la princesa lanzó el golpe de gracia.

La Espada Maestra se quedó incrustada en el cuello de la criatura, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

Zelda se acercó a él, mirando hacia abajo. Sus ojos zafiro brillaban por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, dieron con los de Ganon, que la observaban con una mezcla entre súplica y odio. La princesa se preguntó qué clase de mirada tendría Link antes morir.

Los Sabios volaron una vez más hacia Ganon, y comenzaron a sellar la Trifuerza del Poder y aquel cuerpo maldito lejos de Zelda, lejos de Hyrule.

-¡Te maldigo Zelda! ¡Los maldigo Sabios! -rugió la bestia mientras su cuerpo, que había regresado a ser el de Ganondorf se perdía en una inmensidad donde no existía nada –. Algún día, cuando este sello se rompa... ¡Entonces vendré y exterminaré tus descendientes!

La figura de Ganondorf se perdió entre una blancura infinita.

Todo había terminado.

Al menos Hyrule no caería en tinieblas, pero en cambio, su corazón...

Zelda avanzó con pasos cortos y lentos hacia Link, llevaba la vista clavada al suelo. Ahí estaba él, su persona más querida, su persona más amada. La princesa se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras que sus lágrimas finalmente escapaban trazando caminos que quemaban su piel.

Ya nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Ya nunca lo volvería a tener.

Al menos no en esta vida...

* * *

**Y este fue el prólogo de mi fanfic!**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Si fue así, no se olviden de comentar! Me pondría muy contenta!**


	2. El despertar de Link

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada quisiera dedicarle especialmente este capítulo a Leon Mega Wong como agradecimiento por ser el primer seguidor que tengo para este fanfic! Te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón! No tienes idea de lo feliz que me puse cuando me di cuenta que me habías comenzado a seguir, eso me motivó muchísimo para poder seguir adelante! Así que el capítulo va especialmente para ti! Espero que lo disfrutes!**

**Y bueno, para el resto de lectores, si les ha parecido interesante la historia o les ha gustado, espero que también sigan acompañándome. **

* * *

Link abrió sus ojos despacio, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Se sentía liviano, y no era sólo su cuerpo, su mente también compartía este estado, como si hubiese dejado atrás algún peso o una carga muy grande que había en su interior.

No recordaba nada, pero tampoco había necesidad para hacerlo.

Se incorporó, sentándose para observar con atención el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Una espesa neblina lo rodeaba todo. El ambiente era fresco y sereno, no se percibía movimiento o sonido alguno. Las siluetas de los árboles lo hicieron darse cuenta que se encontraba en medio de un bosque. Los gruesos troncos de los árboles subían hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en la inmensa blancura que los engullía. Aparte de eso, no había nada ni nadie más. Tampoco había colores ni olores, eso fue algo que comprobó también al observar su propio cuerpo y sus pertenencias. Tenía una espada y un escudo, pero aquella no era una espada que pudiera decir que reconocía, lo mismo pasaba con el escudo.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a comenzar a andar, no sabía la dirección, pero eso tampoco importaba.

Avanzó por unos instantes, sólo para darse cuenta que el ambiente era demasiado silencioso. No se acostumbraba a ello, y pronto cayó en cuenta que hacía falta algo. Instintivamente llevó su mirada a un costado, y después al otro, y también hacia atrás, pero nadie lo acompañaba.

Navi.

Por primera vez se le cruzó por la mente uno de sus recuerdos.

Trató de buscar a su hada acompañante con la vista, pero no veía aquel resplandor tan propio de ella por ningún lugar.

Navi no estaba con él, pero en realidad aquello le parecía natural.

Continuó caminando, adentrándose en un bosque que no parecía cambiar, hasta que repentinamente, vio un grupo de luces a la distancia. Apresuró el paso, y se dio cuenta que eran linternas llevadas por unos seres que flotaban de un lado a otro.

Poes.

Reconocía a aquellos seres. Sus cuerpecillos aplastados flotaban escondidos bajo una manta blanca hecha girones.

Los espíritus se alertaron de su presencia, y se volvieron todos hacia él al mismo tiempo, abalanzándose en su dirección en medio de risas agudas y burlonas.

Link se colocó en posición de defensa, colocando el escudo y la espada delante de él, pero los espíritus no lo atacaron, simplemente formaron un círculo alrededor suyo en el que comenzaron a girar dando pequeños saltitos, como si estuvieran danzando.

-Parece que tú también caíste en este mundo –le dijo una de las voces chillonas que provenía de un Poe que era más grande que los demás. Aquel debía ser su líder.

Link no contestó. No comprendía lo que aquel ser le quería decir con esas palabras. El cuerpo del muchacho seguía en posición de alerta, siguiendo con la vista cada movimiento que hacía su líder.

-A este lugar llegan las almas que siguen atadas al otro mundo –continuó hablando el Poe, que no se veía intimidado por la gélida mirada que le dedicaba el Héroe del Tiempo –. Nosotros podemos regresar a ese otro lugar, es muy sencillo. Existen algunos lugares, sitios oscuros donde han existido muchas muertes, donde las almas están congregadas y no pueden descansar, o debajo de la tierra, donde se entierran a los cuerpos de las personas, en esos espacios es donde nos resulta más fácil regresar. Si quieres podemos enseñarte, pero hay un precio a pagar, y te convertirás en uno de nosotros.

La mirada del rubio se volvió más dura, y fue lo único necesario para poner en claro su postura. Jamás se convertiría en uno de ellos, no mientras la decisión estuviera en sus manos y pudiera evitarlo.

-Entonces prefieres hacerlo del modo difícil –el Poe comenzó a reír con fuerza, mientras el resto de sus seguidores lo imitaban y se empezaban a lanzar sobre Link.

El muchacho reaccionó con rapidez. Su espada era liviana y esto le permitía tener movimientos ágiles y veloces. Además, contaba con la ventaja de ser larga, lo cual le daba un buen alcance al momento de luchar contra sus enemigos.

No tuvo dificultad para acostumbrarse a su nueva arma, sin embargo el grupo que lo rodeaba era tan numeroso que se complicaba poder mantener un buen ritmo de pelea. Aún con todo esto, Link era un espadachín experimentado, desde que era niño se había entrenado y se había enfrentado a toda clase de peligros que se habían cruzado en sus aventuras en Hyrule.

En medio de aquella encarnizada batalla, sus memorias comenzaron a caer como goterones en su cabeza. Su viaje que comenzó con el viejo árbol Deku, la aldea Kokiri, Hyrule, el castillo... Zelda.

De pronto su cabeza comenzó a doler, pero no sólo fue su cabeza, también su corazón. Una imagen pasó por su cabeza como un relámpago: la princesa Zelda, su misión.

¿Qué había pasado con eso?

El Héroe del Tiempo cayó de rodillas, sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, tratando de detener el dolor, y las memorias.

Los Poe que habían sobrevivido a la batalla, aprovecharon la oportunidad para abalanzarse una vez más sobre él. El cuerpo de aquel muchacho les serviría de alimento, y su alma se convertiría en una de las luces que llevaban en sus linternas.

Las risas llenaron el bosque, mientras los espectros que se amontonaban encima suyo, y el cuerpo de Link desaparecía en medio de ellos.

* * *

**Este fue el capítulo ¿qué les ha parecido? **

**¿Tienen alguna idea o teoría de lo que podría suceder con Link ahora que está en esta situación tan peligrosa?**

**No se olviden de comentar! XD Estaré ansiosa por saber sus opiniones! También son cosas que me ayudarían a mejorar!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. La canción de Zelda

**Hola a todos y todas!**

**En esta ocasión quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a ****Princess Aaramath por el lindo mensaje que me dejó en el capítulo anterior n_n me ayudó mucho a seguir adelante y a completar este capítulo! Gracias de verdad! Va especialmente para ti!**

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo!**

* * *

Zelda.

El sonido de su nombre resonaba en su cabeza junto con la imagen de un rostro lleno de dulzura y bondad... pero también de tristeza.

La misión.

Debía proteger el mundo a su lado. Esa era su misión.

Mientras los Poes se abalanzaban encima suyo, el poder de Link se incrementaba en su interior, y cuando llegó el momento, se alzó entre ellos realizando un ataque giratorio que cortó a todos sus enemigos con el filo de su espada.

Las sábanas blancas que cubrían a los espectros habían desaparecido, y ahora sólo lo rodeaban las luces que antes flotaban en las linternas. El único en salvarse de aquel imperioso ataque, había sido el líder de los espectros.

-Entonces ese es el camino que deseas elegir –habló el Poe. Sus ojillos brillantes se torcieron en una sonrisa –. Será un camino de oscuridad y ya no podrás regresar a tu mundo, al menos no sin que tu corazón se manche.

Link se adelantó, dispuesto a preguntarle al Poe a qué se refería, pero éste desapareció dando una voltereta en el aire dejando el eco de su risa como despedida.

Poco a poco, todas las luces, que eran las almas de los Poes, se fueron desvaneciendo, dejando al rubio solo una vez más en medio de aquel silencioso e inhóspito bosque.

Zelda.

Al menos ahora sabía que esa era su prioridad.

Comenzó a caminar una vez más sin rumbo.

Quizás si continuaba avanzando llegaría al final del bosque, y con suerte encontraría algún pueblo o aldea donde podría averiguar su paradero.

Avanzó.

Caminó sin sentir que el tiempo cediera, sin saber si realmente sus pasos realizaban algún progreso.

Todo se veía igual. Invariable. Inmutable.

La imagen en su cabeza no desaparecía, y la desesperación se volvía más profunda, como una herida que no quería cicatrizar.

Le dolía.

Pero... ¿por qué le dolía?

Esa sonrisa era dulce, esos ojos llenos de bondad, y su voz...

Sus piernas comenzaron temblar y se obligó a correr para contrarrestar el efecto. No es que quisiera escapar de sus recuerdos, pero una parte suya parecía decirle que lo hiciera, que por más que lo intentara, ya no había remedio.

A su lado, los árboles pasaban como sombras, iba tan rápido que parecían fundirse entre ellas hasta que desaparecían.

Se detuvo.

No, no era que los árboles parecían haber desaparecido, era que realmente lo habían hecho.

El panorama estaba más vacío que antes. Ahora no había más que neblina a su alrededor. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de no tomar la palabra de los Poes y regresar a su mundo al menos como un espectro, cuando sintió que había pateado algo bajo sus pies. Trató de escrutar con su mirada de qué se trataba, pero no podía ver en medio de la neblina, así que se agachó y buscó a tientas el objeto. Estaba frío y era pesado. Lo levantó y se dio cuenta que era algo que reconocía: entre sus manos tenía un triángulo dorado.

Zelda estaba en su habitación. El aroma de las flores blancas sobre la tumba de Link se había quedado impregnado en su nariz. Su mirada estaba perdida en la plaza del castillo de Hyrule, donde horas antes había desfilado por la plaza el ataúd con el estandarte de su reino donde descansaba el cuerpo de su persona más amada.

Sus ojos cobalto se quemaban con las lágrimas que no habían parado de salir. Por una parte se preguntaba cómo podía albergar tantas lágrimas en su interior, pero por el otro lado, sentía que ni si quiera todas esas lágrimas eran suficientes para expresar el dolor de su pérdida.

La princesa se había dejado la Ocarina del Tiempo, la que tantos años atrás le había entregado al Héroe del Hyrule.

Ese era su nexo.

Colocó el instrumento entre sus labios, sin tocar una sola nota.

Lo estaba besando.

Quería creer que aquel gesto era la forma en la que sus labios tocaban los de él y cumplían finalmente su anhelo más secreto.

No.

Por más que quisiera verlo de esa manera, el frío tacto del instrumento era muy distinto de la calidez de los labios de Link. Eso era algo que había comprobado, ya que al acabar con Ganondorf, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron cada parte, cada sección del rostro de su amado, y se detuvieron en los labios. No lo había besado, no se atrevía, pero... su piel era cálida. Lo había sentido.

Apartó la ocarina azul de su boca, imaginando cómo se verían desde ahí los servicios fúnebres, la multitud de humanos y de otros seres que habían sido partícipes de aquel evento que cubría de luto el reino, y entre todos... ella, que se había quedado al lado de la caja de madera hasta el final, tocando el estandarte azul con el escudo dorado que la cubría.

No podía seguir así, sentía que se estaban consumiendo sus deseos de vivir. El tiempo sin él no había sido tanto... pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado.

Zelda bajó su mirada hacia la ocarina.

Todo ese tiempo se había estado conteniendo.

Ella no era del tipo de persona que se quedaba sin hacer nada. Ella sabía esa melodía que podría mejorar las cosas, la que podría revertir el efecto, la que podría salvar a Hyrule sin necesidad de perder a esa persona tan amada… pero al mismo tiempo la idea de utilizar ese instrumento una vez más, hizo que la embargara un mal presentimiento.

«_Y sin embargo ¿qué podría ser peor que perderte?_» fueron los pensamientos de la princesa.

Zelda cerró los ojos y tomó aire, sintiendo con una mayor intensidad el aroma que flotaba en el ambiente, el de aquellas flores blancas que envolvían el cuerpo de Link. Ella no era del tipo de persona que no se arriesgaba. Se llevó una vez más la ocarina a los labios y las notas llenaron todo el reino de Hyrule...

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**¿Qué creen que ocurrirá?**

**No se olviden de comentar! Realmente me ayudaría muchísimo y sin duda me daría una gran motivación para esforzarme cada vez más, pero además de eso me harían muy feliz! XD **

**Nos vemos!**


	4. Determinación

**Hola a todos y todas n_n espero que se encuentren muy bien!**

**Antes de empezar quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a Yowane . Haku y a Fernanda . WarriorPrincess ****por sus lindos mensajes en el capítulo pasado! :3 me motivaron mucho a seguir adelante! **

**Y bueno, además de eso quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo mi fic X3 por favor no se olviden de comentar, la opinión de todos es muy importante para mí y para el progreso de la historia XD **

**Sin más, acá los dejo con el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

El sonido de la Ocarina del Tiempo llegó hasta donde se encontraba Link. La melodía fluía en lo que parecía un bucle infinito en medio de la blancura que lo rodeaba todo.

Estaba comenzando a marearse.

Por alguna razón, el sonido que hacía eco en ese lugar, le producía un malestar incomprensible.

Link sujetó con fuerza aquel místico triángulo dorado con el que había dado instantes atrás. No podía dejarlo ir, algo en su interior se lo repetía con insistencia.

La melodía comenzó a cambiar, como si estuviera siendo tocada hacia atrás, creando un efecto disonante y para nada placentero, de hecho, le estaba creando un vacío en el estómago.

Link bajó la vista, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo. Justo en ese sitio que quiso ver, se estaba formando un remolino oscuro que lo absorbía. No podía escapar de él, y tampoco moverse.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Cuando despertó estaba en un lugar distinto. La neblina todavía abundaba en el ambiente, pero esta vez había agua a su alrededor, mucha agua. Se levantó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, descubriendo algo que lo aterró: su piel se había vuelto plateada, un color oscuro y opaco que no parecía humano.

Intentó tranquilizarse, y una vez más, lo que hizo fue examinar el sitio en el que se encontraba. Había despertado sobre una pequeña isla en la que solamente había un árbol sin ramas. Hacia la derecha había una roca que sobresalía del agua, y a la izquierda un tronco grueso. Si miraba hacia el frente o hacia atrás, lo que veía era un par de puertas gruesas de piedra, talladas con símbolos que le resultaban familiares... quiso recordar, sabía que en alguna parte de su cabeza estaba la información que requería, sin embargo, todos sus recuerdos estaban desordenados, y aparecían antojadizamente ante él.

Eso no importaba, lo que importaba era seguir adelante, y sabía que una vez que cruzara esas puertas, encontraría algo de claridad. Podía llegar a cualquiera de las puertas, si nadaba hasta ahí, sería sencillo.

Link avanzó hacia la orilla de la pequeña porción de tierra en la que se encontraba, cuando escuchó un sonido: una de las puertas se había abierto con un eco.

Se quedó detrás del tronco del árbol, esperando silenciosamente, con el temor de que alguien lo descubriera y le hiciera daño al tener esa forma tan poco convencional.

Se escucharon pisadas, como si el recién llegado estuviera avanzando sobre aguas poco profundas. No había llegado a comprobar todavía el nivel del agua, pero le resultaba extraño pensar que toda aquella agua fuera solamente una capa superficial.

Las pisadas continuaron, hasta que pasaron a su lado.

Su corazón se detuvo.

La figura que se movía sobre el agua era la suya, ese era él... pero... no podía ser... él estaba ahí, y no estaba viendo ningún reflejo, todo ese tiempo había permanecido quieto… entonces, ¿quién era ese impostor?

Tenía miedo, y trató de hacerse uno con el árbol.

Todo.

Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo parecía salido de una pesadilla, y él parecía un espectro, un vigilante de sus propios pasos.

Vio como la otra figura, la cual, a diferencia suya, no tenía ese tono oscuro y extraño de piel, llegaba al otro extremo, dispuesto a cruzar por la puerta adyacente. Quiso respirar, tranquilo de que hubiera pasado el peligro, pero la copia regresó sobre sus pasos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Link pudo darse cuenta con certeza de algo: había sido descubierto.

Zelda separó la ocarina de sus labios, envolviéndola entre sus manos casi con cariño. Hyrule ya no estaba vestido de luto, pero la sombra de Ganondorf perduraba en el cielo bañándolo todo con su oscuridad. Suspiró con fuerza, rogando que su decisión hubiese sido la correcta, la más sabia.

A pesar de lo distinta que se veía, sin duda seguía en su habitación, que era la única que contaba con la que en otros tiempos fue una maravillosa vista hacia la plaza de Hyrule. Miró por última vez los vestigios de los edificios y aquellas tiendas llenas de vida, y avanzó hacia la esquina donde se amontonado algunas cajas, en el sitio donde antes se encontraba su cama con dosel. Zelda empujó las cajas, encontrando lo que buscaba: un compartimento secreto, una trampilla a la que nadie le había prestado nunca atención, excepto ella. La princesa abrió la pequeña compuerta segura de lo que encontraría ahí.

Su rostro se iluminó por el resplandor dorado de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. Aquel había sido su escondite por mucho tiempo, sobre las propias narices de su enemigo, contando con que su ambición lo cegara de la forma en la que lo había hecho. Sólo los portadores de un poder tan importante comprenderían la carga que podía resultar la Trifuerza.

Zelda se abstuvo de revelarle a Link que él poseía ese poder por las mismas razones: estaba tratando de protegerlo, estaba buscando alivianar su carga. Estaba segura que Ganondorf había sucumbido ante la presión que suponía ese poder y por eso estaba causando todos esos estragos.

Incluso ella misma... ella misma tenía sus dudas y sus momentos de vacilación, ella misma no comprendía lo que ese poder le confería o más bien lo que buscaba de ella. Muchas veces su mente se nublaba con pensamientos oscuros, muchas veces quería escapar de todo eso y poder simplemente ser una persona normal. Aquel era el poder de las Diosas, no era algo con lo que los humanos debían jugar o poseer. Y entonces, era llegado a ese punto que finalmente lo comprendía... que debía ser ella... que debía ser ella y que debía ser Link, y que si no fuera por ese poder, jamás se hubieran conocido. Los dos juntos eran los únicos capaces de recuperar la tercera parte de ese poder para devolverle el orden al mundo.

Cuando pensaba en eso, su corazón volvía a la calma y tenía la fortaleza suficiente para dar un paso hacia adelante y continuar. La determinación llenó sus ojos de nuevo, era hora de actuar, debía preparar su atuendo y presentarse con Link una vez más... como Sheik.

Estaba siendo atacado. Sin saber las razones, aquella persona que se veía como él lo estaba atacando. Link no había hecho nada malo, solamente estaba esperando a que pasara el peligro, y entonces el otro muchacho, el que no tenía aquella abominable coloración en su piel, se abalanzó con violencia hacia él blandiendo su espada.

Lo primero que pudo hacer fue dar un salto hacia atrás. Ya había comprobado en su encuentro con los Poes que aquel cuerpo poseía una movilidad y agilidad mayores a las que tenía antes, pero eso no evitó que se sorprendiera a sí mismo al realizar una voltereta que creo una brecha entre los dos.

Pudo darse cuenta que había caído en la superficie acuosa, pero que sus pasos no hacían sonidos sobre ella, y que parecía estar flotando.

Una vez más, el otro muchacho esgrimió su espada contra él. La intensidad de los ataques lo hizo caer en cuenta de una cosa: solo uno de los dos sobreviviría.

Link desenvainó su espada e interceptó los ataques de su enemigo, contraatacando cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

¿Sería acaso que algún espíritu había robado su cuerpo? ¿Había sido alguno de los Poes?

Un nuevo y ferviente deseo de lucha nació en su interior: no iba a permitir que ese impostor tomara su lugar, sabía que aún tenía asuntos pendientes por resolver, y lo más importante de todo era proteger a Hyrule… y a Zelda.

* * *

**Y este fue el capítulo XD espero que no haya habido confusiones con la parte de Link...fue un poco complicado para mí, pero bueno... quiero hacer la aclaración que esta pelea es la que ocurre en el Templo del Agua de Ocarina of Time contra Dark Link... es una revelación para este capítulo, y creo que vale la pena explicarlo ya que además el título del fic está ligado con esto, con el lado oscuro de Link...y bueno...ya veremos qué le sucederá a Link ahora que se encontró a su otro yo y las razones de que esto sucediera!**

**Los espero en el próximo capítulo :DD No se olviden de comentar! **


	5. Sheik

**Hola!**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien!**

**Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de mi fanfic! Estoy intentando subir un capítulo por semana, ojalá les parezca bien XD yo siento que es un ritmo bastante cómodo para mí :3 así que es probable que lo siga haciendo de esta manera!**

**Espero que este capítulo no sea demasiado confuso o extraño xD en realidad sabía que jugar con los viajes en el tiempo es algo complicado, por distintas razones... pero en resumidas cuentas, creo que lo que hay que entender para este capítulo (y el desarrollo del fic en general) es que los tiempos se cruzaron y que hay 2 Links (como en la saga original :3) uno es el Link en el mundo de...los espíritus (o el Dark Link), y el otro es el Link del pasado.**

**Ojalá que lo disfruten! En realidad a mí me ha encantado escribirlo, especialmente xq me gustó mucho pensar la forma de atarlo todo para darle sentido! Una vez más quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a Yowane . Haku y a Fernanda . Warrior Princess :3 gracias por su apoyo!**

**No se olviden de comentar :3**

* * *

El reflejo que le ofrecía el lago era espeluznante. Aquella piel de color pétreo y aquellos ojos que brillaban como rubís... o peor aún, como sangre, eso era lo que veía en la superficie de agua: una imagen que le erizaba la piel.

Podía comprender las razones por las que el otro muchacho lo había atacado, él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Podía entender que él se veía como un enemigo, una sombra que acechaba en medio de aquel espacio vacío.

Link se recostó en el tronco del árbol. El otro muchacho, el del cabello rubio y los ojos zafiro, se había escapado por una de las puertas, pero cuando él lo intentó, no pudo seguir con su ejemplo.

¿Una vez más estaba atrapado?

¿Qué podía hacer en ese mundo que no comprendía, y que estaba teñido por ese eterno velo blanco?

El Héroe del Tiempo se puso de pie, lo cierto era que últimamente, en medio de aquella confusión y de todas las imágenes que había desordenadas en su mente como las piezas de un rompecabezas, no había hecho mucho por encontrar una respuesta. En otros momentos ya se había enfrentado a las adversidades, en otros momentos, incluso sin muchas respuestas, había seguido adelante... pero... en otros momentos también había tenido a alguien que lo guiaba.

**-OOOO-**

Era una noche triste en Kakariko. Las gotas de lluvia caían punzantes y frías como agujas, el humo lo consumía todo, incluso a través de su máscara, Sheik podía percibir su aroma. Agua y fuego... esos eran los sonidos de aquel pueblo en el que ya nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas.

Sheik no había hecho nada para detener el incendio. De pronto sentía que también ese era su interior, una extraña contradicción entre dos fuerzas que no estaban hechas para coexistir.

El peso en su corazón se había incrementado, eso era algo que su mirada afilada reflejaba... podía saberlo aun cuando lo único que veía en el pozo que tenía al frente era oscuridad.

Había visto a Link antes, cuando el muchacho había salido del Templo del Agua y había salvado a la Princesa Ruto. En ese entonces, lo único que pudo hacer fue actuar con naturalidad, tal vez su actitud parecería un poco fría, pero en su interior... su corazón se regocijaba de una manera que nadie podía apreciar, temblaba por la emoción al saber que después de todo, la Ocarina del Tiempo había salvado el mundo... o quizás _su_ mundo.

Link se le había acercado en ese entonces, y Sheik tuvo que retroceder. Tenía miedo que no fuera real, que se tratara de un sueño y que si lo tocaba, la ilusión desaparecería, se rompería.

Ahora sabía que no era una ilusión.

Los peligros en Hyrule eran reales y seguían ahí, con esa amenaza que cubría de oscuridad el cielo, la tierra y el agua.

¿Había hecho bien en volver al pasado por él?

Su corazón le decía que sí, pero cuando había vuelto a ver a Link en las afueras del templo... supo que algo había cambiado. Impa, su mentora y protectora, se lo había advertido antes, que las consecuencias de sus actos afectarían el mundo entero, y de pronto pensó que no era casualidad que ella se encontrara al frente de aquella sombra.

La Princesa del Destino... no sabía si ese nombre lo había recibido por parte de ella o de alguien más, pero ahora más que nunca esa frase resonaba en su cabeza.

Las pisadas de Link le alertaron, pero no apartó su vista del pozo, de esa oscuridad que de pronto se había inquietado. Link estaba muy cerca, y aun así no podía tocarlo. Sabía que ahora su mirada reflejaba amargura, y tenía que contenerse por no expresarlo.

-Atrás, Link –fue lo que le dijo con calma.

La energía se volvía más poderosa, y el arco que cubría el pozo salió disparado a unos cuantos metros, pero las cosas no acabaron allí. Esa fuerza misteriosa comenzó a surgir desde el interior del pozo.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no pensó que las cosas se saldrían de control.

Una fuerza invisible agitó su cuerpo con fuerza, lanzándolo también por los aires, cerca del arco de madera que permanecía astillado en el suelo.

Link corrió para volver a su lado. Siempre lo hacía, y ella siempre mantenía la distancia. A veces se preguntaba qué pasaría si hubiera permitido que se le acercara antes, pero ese no era el momento de adentrarse en eso.

La sombra había escapado del pozo, aquella oscuridad que antes había estado contemplando ahora se dirigía hacia ellos dos. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, pero su cuerpo estaba tan débil que le fue imposible levantarse para proteger a Link... y una vez más había sido incapaz de hacerlo.

La sombra atravesó a Link, quien perdió el conocimiento instantáneamente.

Era muy extraño. Sabía que estaban ocurriendo todo tipo de infortunios en Hyrule a causa de Ganondorf, pero... parecía que esa sombra se sentía atraída por Link, de otra manera ¿por qué había reaccionado hasta que él estuviera ahí y de esa forma tan evidente?

Sheik se sentó a su lado, permitiéndose por primera vez contemplar el rostro de Link de forma directa. En medio de todo, el semblante del rubio se veía tranquilo, sereno, casi parecía ajeno a aquel mundo de oscuridad, hasta que pronunció algo, una frase que la consternó:

"Una sombra... la oscuridad... se encuentra atada a mí".

La expresión de Link se endureció antes de despertar, pero al ver cara a cara a Sheik, sus facciones perdieron la severidad que habían adquirido.

-Parece que estás recobrando el conocimiento –fue lo que atinó a decirle. Los ojos de Link se veían distintos, como si la sombra realmente los hubiera atravesado. Tenía que indagar sobre eso, era necesario saber si Link había experimentado algo inusual en el Templo del Agua, pero también... debía ser discreta, no quería que el muchacho pensara de más o se preocupara por simples presunciones suyas – Link... –pronunció su nombre con suavidad, como si tampoco quisiera que se escapara de su boca –¡Ha sucedido algo terrible! ¡El espíritu maligno de la sombra ha escapado! Impa, la líder de Kakariko, había encerrado al espíritu en el fondo del pozo... ¡Pero el poder del espíritu aumentó de tal manera que se rompió el sello del pozo y se escapó!

Link no decía nada... tampoco había reaccionado de ninguna manera. La esperanza de Sheik había sido que el muchacho le revelara alguna información, o le diera algún indicio que sus suposiciones iban en el cauce correcto, pero no fue así.

-Creo que Impa ha ido al Templo de las Sombras para intentar sellarlo de nuevo –las palabras le sabían mal. Estaba enviándolo a ese sitio tan peligroso, colmado de oscuridad... sabía que era su deber, pero al mismo tiempo... tal vez en ese sitio los dos encontrarían más respuestas, y además, Impa estaría ahí, sabía que podía contar con ella siempre, aunque eso también amenazara a su protectora... por otra parte, si los dos estaban juntos, quizás las cosas no saldrían tan mal –¡Pero sola y sin ayuda corre peligro! Link, Impa es una de las sabias ¡Destruye al espíritu maligno de la sombra y sálvala!

Solamente le quedaba algo por hacer, y era entregarle la melodía que lo llevaría hasta ese peligroso lugar.

La oscuridad infinita, un sitio que incluso absorbía el tiempo... quizás en ese lugar Link encontraría las razones por las que su corazón estaba atado a la oscuridad.

* * *

**Y bueno, este fue el capítulo**

**Los diálogos son los que aparecen en el juego, es algo que he procurado hacer en ciertas partes XD aunque...después de transcribirlos me di cuenta de ciertas cosas que no tienen mucho sentido entre lo que dicen y está sucediendo en el juego jaja pero bueno, eso ya son interpretaciones mías!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado!**

**No se olviden de comentar!**

**Si acaso tienen alguna duda o sugerencia o petición... háganlo sin reservas!**

**Nos vemos!**


	6. Un océano profundo

Poder.

La respuesta parecía ser esa.

Y siempre la había sido.

Lo cierto es que todo ese tiempo, la forma en la que se había enfrentado a los peligros había sido confiando en su propio poder, en su propia fuerza.

Sus manos estaban manchadas. No sólo era la sangre de sus enemigos, sino la de todos aquellos que no pudo salvar a tiempo... incluso él mismo.

Poder.

Sí, definitivamente esa era la respuesta si quería escapar de ese lugar.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lamentándose de su situación sin que buscara una respuesta o una salida. No solamente era por él, también era por Zelda y los demás. En su corazón había una especie de ventanita, un espacio vacío que sentía que debía rellenar... todavía tenía cosas por hacer, todavía tenía una misión por delante.

Link se puso de pie, blandiendo aquella espada de doble hoja, afilada, brillante. Lo primero que debía hacer era volverse más fuerte. Si aquel ser que tenía su misma imagen lo había vencido y había logrado atravesar por la puerta de piedra, quizás eso significaba que a él le hacía falta cierto tipo de fuerza para seguir adelante.

Todavía el Héroe del Tiempo no estaba consciente de ello, pero desde que había llegado a ese lugar, su corazón poco a poco había cambiado, como si una especie de raíces hubiesen comenzado a crecer en su corazón, y lentamente estuvieran sofocándolo, aprisionándolo con sentimientos que antes no poseía, con una ambición constante que se alimentaba con el brillo de aquel triángulo dorado que había encontrado perdido en ese mundo de desolación.

-OOO-

Cuando era más racional, Zelda creía que en la Trifuerza había una especie de balance. En las leyendas de sus antepasados, siempre hablaban de esa constante lucha por la Trifuerza del poder, y como todos sus dueños decaían por las ambiciones y los aires de grandeza en los que se sumergía una vez que lo poseían.

En las leyendas también eran sus antepasados que poseían la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y el Valor, los que juntos lograban apaciguar y vencer ese poder que se había corrompido.

Aquel era el ciclo natural de las cosas.

Siempre había sido así. Siempre, al lado de alguien como Link, lograban salvar el mundo... pero ahora... la cadena del destino se había roto, y ella había cambiado los eslabones para poder estar a su lado una vez más.

Zelda ya no era la misma de antes, y al parecer Link tampoco lo era. El balance se había perdido, y una sombra de preocupación envolvía su corazón.

Era un mal presentimiento, uno que no se había disipado desde que había hecho sonar la Ocarina del Tiempo. El sentimiento fue peor cuando Impa apareció en el Reino Sagrado, después de que Link consiguiera el Medallón de las Sombras, y le dedicara una mirada que, pese a que no logró descifrar, se veía preocupada e inquieta.

Zelda pensó que quizás Impa había visto a través suyo... quizás había visto la culpa reflejada en su expresión.

-Los viajes en el tiempo... –comenzó a decir su protectora, haciendo que el peso en el corazón de Zelda se incrementara. Impa la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, sabía sus secretos, y a veces incluso creía que podía leer sus pensamientos –no existen reglas para ellos, princesa.

-Lo sé –replicó Zelda bajando la mirada. Ni si quiera debía fingir ignorancia ante sus palabras, lo más probable era que Impa supiera lo que había hecho.

-Sin embargo... muchas veces es importante que sepas lo que quieres cambiar y lo que estás poniendo sobre la balanza. Sí, recuperaste a Link, pero ahora el poder de Ganondorf también ha regresado –continuó la Sheikan con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su mirada no era dura sino más bien escrutadora.

Link.

El nombre que hacía que su cuerpo y su mente se convirtieran en algo distinto. Impa siempre lo supo, desde aquel primer encuentro que tuvieron los dos... había un lazo invisible que los unía a Zelda y a él.

En esos instantes, los ojos azules de Zelda reflejaron muchas cosas, algunas muy contradictorias, otras no tanto. Dentro de ellos había un océano profundo, algo demasiado complejo para que cualquiera lo pudiera descubrir... pero Impa no era cualquiera.

Arrepentimiento, también culpa. Consternación, curiosidad... habían muchas cosas, como ese futuro incierto que la atormentaban... pero en el fondo de ese océano profundo... Amor...

Impa podía ver lo genuinos que eran esos sentimientos en ella. Siempre lo habían sido, aunque Zelda se esforzara por esconderlos en el sitio más profundo de su corazón. A veces Impa creía que ella estaba protegiendo sus sentimientos de todo lo demás, de todos los demás. El amor que sentía por él, era lo más importante para ella y por eso no podía estar al alcance de nada ni nadie... ni si quiera del mismo Link.

-Está bien que seas egoísta de vez en cuando –continuó Impa colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Zelda, tratando de disipar un poco la tristeza que también la embargaba.

-No cuando el mundo está en un grave peligro –contestó Zelda con una sonrisa triste. Su voz se había quebrado y sabía que no existiría un verdadero consuelo en las palabras... hasta que todo terminara... hasta que Ganondorf fuera vencido una vez más y Link estuviera a su lado, podría volver a sonreír de verdad.

-El mundo siempre estará en peligro –dijo Impa –, sólo... que no siempre será tu responsabilidad salvarlo –ante sus palabras, Zelda negó con la cabeza, cada vez más cerca del llanto. Impa ladeó su cabeza con una expresión lastimera –. Hiciste lo correcto para ti... y para él también. No puedes arrepentirte... No te arrepientes, ¿verdad?

Zelda se quebró al igual que lo había hecho en el funeral del muchacho.

Era muy fácil cruzar esa línea ahora que estaba tan frágil, ahora que el dolor estaba tan fresco sobre su piel, ahora que tenía miedo de sus propias acciones y las repercusiones que podrían tener.

Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y en medio de sollozos que intentaba controlar, la princesa negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Claro que no se arrepentía.

Por supuesto que no.

Él estaba bien, estaba con vida... pero...

Todavía con los ojos mojados, Zelda levantó su cabeza y miró a Impa, a sus ojos escarlata. Había tantas cosas que Impa sabía sobre ella, pero... no era un principio que aplicara a la inversa. Algunas veces, se sentía extraña por esto pese a que Impa siempre estaba más que dispuesta a contestar a todas sus dudas.

-¿Cómo está él? –fue lo que salió de sus labios que temblaban un poco. Si había alguien que podía decirle si aquellas suposiciones que tenía en su cabeza (que Link estaba distinto desde que habían regresado en el tiempo y que el poder del Templo de las Sombras podría afectarlo) estaban en lo correcto, esa era Impa.

La Sheikan tomó aire antes de contestar, y aunque fue casi imperceptible, sus ojos rojos reflejaron una emoción que Zelda nunca había visto antes en ella: duda.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Como siempre, muchas gracias a Fernanda . WarriorPrinces y a Yowane . Haku por su apoyo X3 realmente me da la motivación que necesito para seguir adelante!**

**Ahm...esta vez no tengo mucho que decir XD sólo...no se olviden de comentar y de seguir el fic si les ha gustado!**

**Cualquier duda, recomendación o sugerencia que tengan, háganmela saber! Todo es para mejorar!**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	7. Detrás de la máscara

**Hola a todos y todas!**

**Esta vez me he demorado un poco más, pero ha sido por todas mis asignaciones pendientes y por el resfriado que tengo ahora!**

**En todo caso, este capítulo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo... :3 espero que ustedes también disfruten leyéndolo! Y bueno, se lo quisiera dedicara Haru por su mensaje en el capi pasado! Saluditos!**

**Sin más, el capítulo! :D No se olviden de comentar!**

* * *

Después de su conversación con Impa, sus preocupaciones no disminuyeron.

La oscuridad de la que había hablado anteriormente el Héroe del Tiempo aparentemente seguía de cerca sus pasos.

Lo que había ocurrido en el Templo de las Sombras fue algo que dejó confusa a la propia Sheikan, pero una vez que compartió sus impresiones con la Princesa Zelda, todo parecía caer en su lugar... excepto quizás la pieza más importante.

-Cuando estaba dentro del templo –le había relatado Impa con aquel semblante flemático que la caracterizaba –, actuaba con más cautela. El Templo de las Sombras es un lugar sumamente peligroso, y ahora que Link está tan cerca de completar con su misión, pensé que quizás esa actitud suya se debía a esto... pero... en muchas ocasiones me pareció más bien que le temía a su propia sombra.

Zelda se volvió lentamente, dándole la espalda a su antigua maestra, encogiendo su cuerpo, el cual parecía encorvarse con su dolor interno que se volvía cada vez más pesado. El mal presentimiento que había aparecido tanto tiempo atrás, se ceñía a su corazón como las oscuras nubes que ocultaban el cielo de Hyrule.

-Princesa... –le dijo Impa al notar el leve estremecimiento que embargó a la muchacha –Si es algo que te preocupa de esta manera, deberías hablar con él.

-Pero sabes que... –comenzó a protestar Zelda, volviéndose a su interlocutora. La princesa había colocado una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo la fuerza con la que su corazón estaba latiendo –Una vez más tendría que recurrir a Sheik...

Siempre que hablaba de Sheik lo hacía en tercera persona, como si se tratase de alguien más... y en parte así lo era.

Impa, la última heredera del desaparecido clan Sheikan, fue la que le había enseñado todas las artes secretas que utilizaba cuando se disfrazaba para ayudar a Link. Zelda había logrado empaparse de ella y su conocimiento, adquiriendo sus habilidades en el combate, el sigilo con el que se movían y esa sabiduría atemporal que trataba de inculcarle al Héroe del Tiempo, sin embargo... eran cosas que podía hacer únicamente cuando se había transformado en su alter-ego, en Sheik.

El momento en el que cambiaba su apariencia y se escondía detrás de la máscara, parecía un ritual que la ayudaba a desprenderse lentamente de su propio ser y la hacía transformarse en ese guardián, en aquel que protegería a Link desde las sombras para siempre.

El problema es que no podía hacer nada sin el disfraz, incluso en esos momentos... o incluso en el momento en el que Link necesitó más de ella.

A veces le resultaba irónico el hecho de pensar que esa persona que no existía, pero que parecía ser independiente de sí misma, también la estaba cuidando a ella. Zelda se sentía protegida por Sheik, por esos ojos escarlata que eran más fuertes que los suyos, por esa figura que jamás dudaba, jamás temblaba, por ese corazón que se mantenía duro y firme y esas palabras que eran siempre las correctas.

Impa sabía muy bien el problema que tenía Zelda, lo supo desde el comienzo, y justamente por eso había nacido Sheik: ella quería proteger a Link. El problema era que poco a poco, Sheik cobró vida propia y sus acciones se veían cada vez más como algo ajeno a ella... y ella quería que Link supiera que ella era quien lo estaba apoyando, que ella era el rostro detrás de la máscara.

-Sabes que esa apariencia te protege de Ganondorf –replicó Impa con un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos con pesadez.

Zelda lo comprendió... en el fondo era algo que ya sabía, pero necesitaba escuchar esa voz para detener ese nuevo impulso egoísta que había en su interior... el de querer verlo y mostrarse tal cual era.

-Iré a prepararme –le informó ella asintiendo, con una expresión que por primera vez Impa no pudo leer.

**-OOO-**

Se encontraron en el Templo del Tiempo. Sheik llevaba algunos minutos aguardando con su espalda pegada a las gruesas paredes de piedra que habían sido espectadoras de tantos de sus encuentros y desencuentros.

Esperó unos segundos antes de abordarlo, tratando de analizar sus movimientos y de averiguar lo que traslucía a través de su figura. Ciertamente parecía atormentado, volviendo su mirada insistentemente hacia atrás, como si se sintiera perseguido por alguien... o por algo.

-Ya tu trabajo está casi hecho –le habló, saliendo de su escondite a unos metros de ahí.

Link lo miró como siempre lo hacía, con un brillo de admiración, pero a la vez de intriga, como si tuviera al frente un hermoso cofre sellado que quisiera abrir. Cuando Link lo miraba de esa manera, le recordaba mucho al niño que había sido siete años atrás. Sheik sabía a la perfección que no era la misma mirada que le dedicaba a la princesa Zelda.

-¿Encontraste alguna dificultad en tu camino? –prosiguió Sheik deteniendo sus pasos a una distancia considerable de él.

Era como si Link hubiese estado esperando aquella pregunta, y aunque en un comienzo le habló con cautela, al parecer el Héroe del Tiempo necesitaba sacarse del pecho aquella preocupación.

El rubio le explicó lo que había visto en el Templo del Agua, aquella sombra que se veía físicamente igual que él a excepción de su cuerpo oscuro y sus ojos que brillaban con un resplandor rojo. Sheik pudo adivinar, por la forma en la que Link evitó mirarlo directamente, que el muchacho estaba temeroso de lo que opinaría después de escuchar su relato.

Una sombra que se veía como él mismo y que además presentaba una fuerza y habilidad superiores a las suyas propias...

-Lo más extraño de todo –fueron las últimas palabras de Link –es que... siento que lo conozco. No sólo se trata de su físico, ¿lo entiendes? Siento que de alguna manera estamos conectados.

Sus peores temores se estaban volviendo realidad.

Sheik no pudo evitarlo, y tuvo que utilizar una técnica que Impa le tenía prohibida... extendió su mano izquierda, y juntando sus dedos índice y el corazón, le dio un leve toque a Link en la frente, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento inmediatamente. Aquel no iba a ser el único efecto de aquella técnica, ya que cuando Link despertase no recordaría nada de lo que habían compartido en aquella conversación.

Lo tomó en sus brazos antes de que cayera, y lo colocó contra la pared. Una vez más se quedó mirándolo, y lentamente quitó las vendas que cubrían su boca.

-Sólo por esta vez –murmuró con suavidad, acercando su rostro al de Link muy despacio.

Sheik cerró sus ojos, acortando la distancia con cada segundo que pasaba, y casi pudo sentir sus labios, pero el contacto no se dio. Una imagen apareció al frente suyo, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente.

Había sido una visión que sin embargo se veía demasiado real...

Aquella fue la primera vez que vio la sombra de la que le había hablado Link.

**-OOO-**

Contrario a lo que creía, no se sintió mejor.

Probablemente ahora que tenía ese cuerpo podrido, similar al de los monstruos dentro de una pesadilla, no lograría volver a sentirse bien.

Llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando, más del que podía recordar... pero... era algo que no podía sentir en su cuerpo.

Normalmente, cuando tenía sesiones de entrenamiento, llegaba un punto en el que sus músculos comenzaban a doler, y que el aire comenzaba a escasear y que el sudor corría libremente por su piel... pero ahora... ahora no sentía nada de eso.

Aquel era un cuerpo maldito, uno que no comprendía del dolor o del placer... ni el paso del tiempo. Sentía que había estado haciendo por una eternidad, pero no había nada que le diera prueba de ello.

O quizás...

Link bajó su vista para ver una vez más su reflejo, pero a cambio de ello lo que el agua le brindó fue el rostro de su amada Zelda...

* * *

**Qué les ha parecido? **

**Espero de corazón que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Tengo una pregunta para ustedes... como la historia se desarrolla con los 2 Links casi de forma simultánea, quisiera saber si quieren que haga algo para diferenciarlos (como llamar al otro Dark Link y a Link normal dejarlo sólo como Link XD) o si la forma en la que lo he hecho ya está clara...es que... de pronto pienso que podría ser confuso y no es la idea x_x**

**No se olviden de comentar y...si pueden responderme esa pregunta me ayudarían muchísimo, su opinión es lo más importante!**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
